


did you call me baby? (maybe?)

by mnheecore



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, I wrote this in the middle of class, Kang Minhee is a Little Shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a small oneshot for my favorite ship, no beta we die like men, yes based on the tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnheecore/pseuds/mnheecore
Summary: “What if I did call you baby? What would that mean?”“Uhh..” Seongmin stutters out, trying to find the right words to tell him what he felt. “Well..”“I liked it.”
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	did you call me baby? (maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know i said im on writing break, but the tiktok sound has been stuck in my head for a week now, so i tried to do something about it sjkdsj anyway, i hope you liked this! this is my first time writing something so short, and i kinda like it, so i dunno, maybe i'll write more of these too. 
> 
> also! wonjin is a high school senior, then everyone else is a junior!
> 
> that being said, enjoy!

Taeyoung blames it on Physics. (Like everything.)

Because, he justifies, if not for Physics, he wouldn’t have a Physics exam, then he wouldn’t have studied all night only for him to barely pass, and he wouldn’t be in a half-awake state while studying his Chemistry notes. Makes sense?

No. It doesn’t. That’s why no one buys it.

It would be so much easier if he just admitted that he called Seongmin ‘baby’ during their study group for Chemistry. But he won’t admit that! No! That’s embarrassing! He just wants to erase that memory, forget it ever happened. He wants to never relive that moment ever again.

Except he will never get that peace of mind, not when Kang Minhee was at the same group study and right beside him. And he was being a whole pain in the ass, teasing him about whatever had happened yesterday. So now, he was recounting the story to Wonjin in the school cafeteria where anyone could hear. And to Wonjin, of all people! Wonjin who was Seongmin’s neighbor! God, Taeyoung swears he’s gonna kill this hyung someday.

“And it was quiet, like, dead quiet. Everyone was focused on their notes, then this kid, tells Seongmin,” Minhee stops talking, building up the tension, 

“Can I see your notes on molecular weight,” he pauses, _“baby?”_ to which Wonjin cringes at. He looks at Taeyoung incredulously, as if he intended that to happen. Taeyoung scoffs, “I’m telling you, it was a slip of a tongue, and he didn’t even notice it!”

“Slip of a tongue my ass, just admit that’s your way of subtle flirting, and surprise, surprise, it won’t work. Just tell him, stupid.” Wonjin snaps back, leaning back while crossing his arms, like _that_ was a way to assert dominance. 

Minhee sits comfortably in the middle, watching the same-old argument unfold again. Just Wonjin telling Taeyoung to get his head in the game and Taeyoung completely shutting any of his suggestions and staying a coward. It’s a conversation they already had before, and it ends the same way every time; with Taeyoung promising he’ll tell Seongmin soon, and Wonjin threatening the younger that he’ll tell Seongmin himself if he doesn’t. And listening to the argument now, Minhee guesses that this one will end the same way, obviously.

“I wasn’t flirting! I was running out of caffeine okay? Do you really think I would flirt by just randomly calling someone baby? That’s weird! Borderline creepy, Wonjin!” 

“Maybe, if you just, I don’t know, confessed, then maybe, you wouldn’t be in this dilemma right now!” 

“I’m not in a dilemma! He didn’t hear it! It was a slip of a tongue! He and I will forget it in about 2 days!”

“Minhee says Seongmin was right beside you! How would he not catch that?” Wonjin says, like it’s the most absurd thing he has ever heard. “I don’t know? But it’s not that serious, I swear to god, Wonjin.”

“Dude, you have been pining over my neighbor for more than a year, that’s a couple of months too long to be a harmless crush, so I’m gonna have to oblige you to start acting on your feelings or else I will.”

“I will, okay! Someday! But not now, I have classes with him next and I do not want that in my mind during Calculus.” Taeyoung sighs, glad that that conversation was over. 

Except it wasn’t, because for the first time in their arguments, Minhee actually has something to say.

“Why not?” 

Both of their heads snap to Minhee’s direction where he’s seated in the middle of them. Similar curious gazes paint their faces, but they’re ultimately different. Wonjin’s is more of _what the fuck do you mean, and help me deal with this shit,_ while Taeyoung’s is more _What the actual fuck do you mean by that and why do you want me to suffer?_

Minhee shrugs, leaning forward to grab his drink then lean back again. For dramatics, Minhee crosses his leg over his other before he starts talking while sipping on a straw. 

“I’m just saying, why not tell him now?”

“Why would I tell him when I just called him a fucking petname a few hours ago?”

“Because it clears things up with both of you. You say sorry for calling him a pet name, then boom, confess at the same time.”

Wonjin chuckles, and Taeyoung shakes his head in disapproval while Minhee sits in content. “That is the single worst thing I heard coming out of your mouth, and that’s saying something.”

“No, it’s not, it’s the perfect plan! It’s foolproof! And if he rejects you, then randomly sing Justin Bieber’s _Baby_ to mask the pain! See? It’s perfect!” Wonjin laughs even more, clutching his stomach as Minhee raises his hands in the air like he just made the greatest discovery in the entire world.

Taeyoung just buries his head into his hands, embarrassed. He swears Minhee is smart, so why the fuck is he spewing bullshit right now? “If that’s your game plan hyung, I can understand why Eunsang hyung doesn’t like you back.”

Minhee’s mouth is on the floor as the disbelief sinks in from Taeyoung’s sentence. Wonjin, on the other hand, is having the time of his life laughing at the two’s bickering. Minhee stutters out, “He likes me! He just likes playing games with me but he’ll get by! He’s just pretending he doesn’t like me, okay?”

Taeyoung smirks to himself, “Like how you’re pretending he actually likes you?” A sharp gasp is heard as Minhee launches himself towards Taeyoung, tackling him in a play-fight manner.

“You little bitch, I hope Seongmin rejects you!” 

“I hope Eunsang hyung rejects you too!”

Suffice to say, the fight ends in them insulting one another with their failing crushes. Taeyoung sighs, _if only they could tease Wonjin about his lovelife, but no, he had to have a healthy relationship._

 _Maybe that’s a sign for you to start following his advice,_ a small part of his subconscious says, _since you know, he’s already experienced, he knows what to do?_

But like everytime his subconscious appears to warn him, he ignores it, shrugging it off for later. Plus, he would rather take Minhee’s suggestion than actually listen to Wonjin. 

Calculus class was next anyway, and he would like to not think about _that_ when he can’t understand a single shit about limits. He’s already walking towards his seat when a familiar voice greets him, a voice, some would say, he fell in love with. 

“Seongmin.” he breathes, taking in the boy’s presence in front of him. He offers him a small smile, which the younger returns. “What did you need?”

His classmate looked taken aback, but ultimately answered, “I just wanted to ask something, about the study grou-”

“Class, please go back to your seats, and open your textbooks to page 291.”

 _Great._ Seongmin offers him another smile, “Let’s talk after class?” he asks while walking away. Taeyoung raises him a thumbs-up while setting his bag under his desk. After that though, he buries his face in the textbook laid on his table.

He already knows what Seongmin is gonna ask, and he is _not_ looking forward to it.

If the study group wasn’t a good enough indicator, the way he avoided eye contact just further proved that he was going to ask about the pet name, (that for the nth time, was a slip of the tongue!) 

Seongmin’s words echo in his head, his own voice calling him baby also repeating alongside it and he was not enjoying it one bit. He had a calculus class to attend, to understand, but all focus is lost when his peripheral vision catches Seongmin looking at him. 

_Why is he looking at me? Is he still looking at me? I can’t see, fuck._ Taeyoung feels his head turn towards Seongmin’s seat, not realizing what he was doing. He only remembers when he’s already turning past 90 degrees and his eyes meet Seongmin’s.

They look away in unison, regretting they even did that. Taeyoung doesn’t look Seongmin’s way for the rest of the lesson, but that doesn’t mean he listens to the lecture, because god knows all Taeyoung was thinking about at the time was what to tell Seongmin.

Essentially, he had three options.

One, tell him the truth, Wonjin-style. Confess right then and there. Except he’ll never do that. No way. He knows he keeps telling Wonjin he’ll confess one day, but both of them know that’s not gonna happen.

Alternatively, Minhee’s absurd suggestion of when he rejects him, he’ll sing Bieber’s Baby. _No. Not a chance._

Two, deny he called him baby, pretend like he misheard. Kinda embarrassing on Seongmin’s part. Probably not the right choice.

or Three, admit that he said baby, say sorry. It didn’t mean anything, just a slip of the tongue.

And looking back at his options, 3 sounds the best, although he just wishes he didn’t have to do it at all. So he settles on the third option, no matter how embarrassing it would be to relive that moment again, but with Seongmin.

Calculus class ends without Taeyoung learning anything, but he’s at least ready with what he’s gonna tell Seongmin later. The bell rings and all of them gather their things for their next class. Except for Taeyoung. And Seongmin, he guesses. 

Their eyes meet while walking out the door, and admittedly, Taeyoung walks a little slower so he can walk side-by-side with the younger boy. He nudges his side, and asks him what his next class is.

Seongmin chuckles at him, “Why ask that when you and I are skipping it?”

“Ooh, you’re a bad boy now, huh?” That one elicited a slap on the arm from Seongmin, and he guessed he deserved it. “I mean, if you want the conversation to be quick, we can just talk right now.”

Taeyoung halts his walking to look at his friend pointedly, eyebrow raising at the words. “Are you really asking me if I want to go to class? When I can skip it with you? You know me better than that, Ahn Ddeongie.” he scoffs, shaking his head as they walk down the hallway to the rooftop. Seongmin laughs softly, hugging his books as they approach the staircase.

Neither of them talk after that, taking in the atmosphere and the conversation that was about to happen. Taeyoung looks at the boy beside him, clad in an oversized sweater over his school uniform, glasses perched on top of his nose. The sunlight hit him just right, and he looks just as cute as the first time they met.

Seongmin transferred to their neighborhood and their school during freshman year and he moved right beside Wonjin’s house, but Taeyoung met him before school even started. No, it was at their suburb playground where he first saw him.

Taeyoung was walking back to his house when he passed by the playground, and caught sight of Seongmin sitting on one of the swings. He was swinging lightly, holding a pencil and a sketchpad, and Taeyoung, being the curious 15-year old he was, walked over and sat on the swing beside Seongmin.

Seongmin was taken by surprise when he sat beside him, but Taeyoung was thankfully charming, and not weird, so instead of scoffing at him and leaving, Seongmin told him about the image he was drawing.

They parted not an hour later, and they both think that was the last time they’ll see each other, they made a short friendship in that time, but they didn’t expect to see each other in school too. The shock that greeted them when they saw each other at Calculus class is ridiculous, but it made for a good conversation starter.

A week later, they’d become friends and a few months after that, Taeyoung felt something shift with the way he viewed Seongmin. Something was different about Seongmin and he couldn’t put a finger on it, until a month after that when he saw the boy in the playground once more, and he felt his heart warm at Seongmin’s slightest smiles. 

He claims that’s when he knew he liked him, on that playground, when the sun was hitting his face just right, and he looked like he lit up Taeyoung’s world.

Exactly like now.

And Taeyoung feels himself fall in love with him all over again.

They reach the rooftop, pushing the heavy door forward to be greeted by a gust of wind, blowing through their hair. They leave their bags on a lone surface, and start walking towards the edge.

As if they planned it, they both sit near the edge, letting their clothes get dusty from the floor. Seated beside each other, crossed legs and staring off to the distance, the rooftop is silent as they take in the view and avoid the conversation. The silence is only broken when a gust of wind passes by them and Seongmin decides it’s time to confront his classmate.

“So,” he breathes out, head tilting towards Taeyoung’s direction. Taeyoung matches his stance and looks at him back, humming a barely audible “Hmm?”

“A while ago, Chemistry study group? Uhh..” Seongmin trails off, clearly not wanting to continue the sentence. He looks at Taeyoung expectantly, hoping that he got the message he was trying to get through. Of course he does. What else could it have been?

Taeyoung just clears his throat, already planning the words he was going to say. He was going to tell them that yes, he called him baby, and it was-

“What about it?” _God, why did he say that? He already had a plan! It was close to foolproof, did he really need to say that? Stupid, Kim Taeyoung!_ Seongmin’s cheeks turn red at the question, turning his face away from Taeyoung. It’s quiet, and regret is filling Taeyoung’s stomach as the silence deepens.

“Did you mean it?”

 _What?_ He definitely didn’t anticipate the response Seongmin is giving him. No. He expected Seongmin to look at him weirdly, or accuse him of being weird, or laugh at his demise, but this? Why is he asking if he meant it? Because no, he didn’t mean it, but him asking if he did..

It makes all the difference.

“Well, you see-”

“Because-”

They speak in unison, overlapping each other’s voice. They look away for a second time, not finding enough courage to look each other in the eye, unlike a while ago. “You can say it,” Taeyoung whispers.

The shorter male laughs slightly to himself, “You’re making me nervous,”

“What for?” Taeyoung teases, “It’s just me.”

“Because, I heard _you_ call me baby,” he pauses, “ and it’s _you,_ you know _?_ ”

Taeyoung grabs enough courage to speak, to go so far as imply something more, facing towards Seongmin’s direction who was still avoiding eye contact.

“What if I did?”

Seongmin turns his head towards his friend, who was already waiting for him to meet his gaze. “What if I did call you baby? What would that mean?”

“Uhh..” Seongmin stutters out, trying to find the right words to tell him what he felt. “Well..”

“I liked it.”

 _There it is._ Three words Taeyoung thought he would never hear from the boy beside him. Their eyes are locked, Seongmin not bothering to look away, and letting his cheeks blush rose. 

“You liked it?” He whispers to the wind, audible only to them two. 

“I like you.”

Three more words Taeyoung never expected to hear. He lets out a breathy laugh, breaking their eye contact as he looks up to the sky. He’s shaking his head while he looks back at a confused Seongmin. 

He reaches for Seongmin’s hands, turning his whole body towards Seongmin, and smiles gently, “I like you too, so much. _God,_ I like you a lot.”

They laugh together at the newfound information. Fuck, they actually liked each other this whole time. It’s a sight to behold, and they can’t believe they’ve been hiding from each other’s feelings for so long only for the other to reciprocate. As they settle down, with Seongmin laying on Taeyoung’s legs while they look at the fading horizon, the older of the two raise a question that has been brewing up in both their heads. “So, what does that mean for us?”

“Whatever you want it to mean.” he hums from where he’s laid down.

“All that matters for me, is that you call me baby more frequently from now on.”

“Oh, baby. That has always been part of the plan.”

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic in two days while in class, so if i fail that class, i'll have no regrets because this is actually pretty cute, (not to toot my own horn lmao) 
> 
> anyway!! i hope you liked that!! me writing this fic is just a result of almost week of getting the tiktok song stuck in my head, so yeah, i hope it wasn't complete garbage dfjskd 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mnheecore)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/mnheecore)


End file.
